


we slow for no one

by spacecleavage



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Blow Job, Bravenlarke, F/F, F/M, Multi, NSFW, Polyamory, Smut, threesome - ffm
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-04
Updated: 2016-01-04
Packaged: 2018-05-11 17:56:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 900
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5636419
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/spacecleavage/pseuds/spacecleavage
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Clarke couldn’t believe her eye’s, she’d just been looking for a blanket and stumbled upon them. Bellamy’s head is lolled back against the wall behind him, his eyes squeezed shut and his sinful lips fallen open, and as she watched her his teeth sunk into his full bottom lip.</p><p>aka the one where Clarke stumbles upon Bellamy and Raven</p>
            </blockquote>





	we slow for no one

**Author's Note:**

  * For [raincityruckus](https://archiveofourown.org/users/raincityruckus/gifts).



> i hate you
> 
> title inspired by "Where No One Goes" from the How to Train Your Dragon 2 Soundtrack
> 
> being beta-ed now

Clarke couldn’t believe her eyes, she’d just been looking for a blanket and stumbled upon them. Bellamy’s head was lolled back against the wall behind him, his eyes squeezed shut and his sinful lips fallen open, and as she watched him his teeth sunk into his full bottom lip. She felt the rush of desire as he did so, and she tried not to think about his lips brushing against hers, maybe his broad chest pressing against hers, trapping her against the wall, as a smaller pair of hands pulled her hips against Bellamy’s.

She blinked out of her fantasy as Bellamy let out a low groan.

His shirt stretched tightly across his chest as his back arched, his moan reverberating around the small closet. Her eyes drifted down to the dark hair, with long fingers threaded through it. a head bobbing backwards and forward in front of her, the sucking sounds echoing in the small space, as dark hands pressed his hipbones into the wall.

Clarke couldn’t hold back the moan as she realised the bobbing head was Raven.

Bellamy’s eyes flew open and stared down at her, “In or out, Princess, no one likes a draft.”

Her tongue darted out to wet her lips, and she could feel herself moving forward, her body in more control of her than her mind. She wanted him, her, this. She wanted both of them, she wanted them hot and hard. She wanted Raven’s lips against hers, her teeth scraping her pulse point, Raven’s mark on her collarbone. She wanted to be on her knees in front of her, making her cum with first her fingers and then her with her tongue. She wanted Bellamy’s long fingers crooked inside her, pressing into her, his cock stretching her out.

She pulled the door shut and leaned against it in what she hoped was a seductive pose, her teeth making an indentation on her lips.

“I…” she began, her voice was breathy and she struggled to stop staring as Raven pulled back from Bellamy’s cock, her lips glistening.

“Shut up and give me a hand, Clarke,”

Clarke fell to her knees in front of Bellamy, right beside Raven. She turned her head and pressed a soft kiss against her lips. It was like she always imagined, her lips were hot and tasted of grit, determination, grease and just the slightest hint of something else. Clarke always loved how girls kissed, there was something so much softer, kinder and just so much better than boys who kiss, with their rough lips and forceful kisses.

Clarke’s fingers brushed along Raven’s jaw line and buried themselves in the brunette’s soft locks of hair. The gentle pressure of Raven’s lips didn’t feel like enough, but was more than she had ever had and she couldn’t quite handle such a small kiss. But God, she wanted more; she wants all of it. Her mouth opened, her tongue pushing into Raven’s mouth.

Raven pulls back, turning back to Bellamy, Clarke followed her gaze and got caught up in the majesty of Bellamy’s cock. It was a strange thing to be caught up in, his length was a thing to be marvelled at, his girth too. She could see his thick veins throbbing as Raven reached out to cup him. The back of her mind supplied that there would be plenty of him for the both of them.

Clarke leant forward her hand wrapping around his cock, her fingers interlocking with Raven’s as she leisurely moved her hand up and down his length. Raven leaned forward her lips pressing the head of Bellamy’s cock. Clarke felt another wave of desire rush over her, her stomach clenching and a deep groan escaping her mouth.

She followed Raven’s example, kissing his tip, her tongue flicking out just as she pulled away, the taste of him spreading through her mouth. She knew it was the taste of him that had been lingering on Raven’s tongue.

She took him into her mouth, not very deep, only enough that she could trace the fat vein that lay under the head of his cock. She could hear Bellamy’s cry above her, as his fingers entered her hair, changing the angle of her mouth. Raven moved her mouth so she was beside Clarke, her tongue licking around the edge of her lips, causing Bellamy to tense beneath them.

Their hands moved up and down, their mouths in tandem as they explored Bellamy, finding curves and dips, finding places that made him shiver.

“Ray-ven, Clarke, I’m about to…” he drifted off, and Clarke glanced up at his face, watching as his eyes rolled back again, his body seizing under their ministrations. Clarke smiled and sucked hard on the end of his cock when she realised what was about to happen.

He came, hard, filling her mouth she backed away from him, coming off him with a ‘pop’. Raven quickly took her place, and Clarke tried not to groan as she watched Raven suck down Bellamy’s cock.

Bellamy’s knees buckled when he was spent, sliding down to the floor between Clarke and Raven.

“I think it might be your turn, Princess.” Clarke blinked frowning as Bellamy spoke, his hand reaching out to her. Raven’s hand came forward as well, going straight to rubbing her clit through her pants.

“Ugh,” she groaned out, she tried not to cry out too loud.

**Author's Note:**

> i'm sorry, Kayla made me and i love smut


End file.
